Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear and more specifically to 3D printed eyewear.
Description of the Related Technology
Eyewear, such as sunglasses or spectacles, typically comprise a front frame, end pieces attached to the front frame, temples which extend out from the end pieces and over the ears of the wearer, and a pair of hinges for attaching the temples to the end pieces. Conventionally, the front frame comprises a pair of rims each holding a lens and attached by a bridge and/or brace. The rims are typically attached to the hinge by an end piece. More recently, the front frame comprises a top member which holds a single unitary lens. Typically, the pair of hinges pivotally interconnects the front frame and the temples. Each hinge typically includes a tang, a clevis having a pair of spaced apart and generally parallel clevis members, and a pivot pin. The tang is provided with a pivot pin through hole and the clevis members are provided with a pair of axially aligned pivot pin through holes. The clevis members are placed around the tang, the through holes axially aligned and the connector pin is inserted into the aligned through holes to pivotally interconnect the tang and clevis. A “barrel type” eyeglass hinge is similar except that it contains multiple tangs interleaved with devises. Conventionally, the pair of hinges is made in another material than the frame.
In recent years, numerous improvements have been made in eyewear design and production, which have produced increasingly lightweight, comfortable, and attractive products. However, these product improvements have exposed a number of problems with traditional eyewear designs. First, many eyewear products are very delicate, have multiple small components, and require sophisticated tools or custom parts for repair or assembly. Second, the delicate components inevitably break after extended use, and the repairs are time consuming, expensive, or inconvenient for the user. Third, for a given set of eyeglasses frames, it is often difficult, expensive, or impossible to customize the eyeglasses for a given user. In addition, repairs to damaged eyeglasses can often not be made by the end user, necessitating a visit to an optician, ophthalmologist, or optometrist.
A major problem with many eyeglasses designs is the need for multiple fasteners such as screws, pins, or small bolts. These fasteners may be located at hinge points between the eyeglasses temple arm and temple arm hinge block or at various positions on the eyeglasses rim. In some cases, multiple fastener types or sizes are used on the same pair of eyeglasses. Furthermore, these fasteners are often not easily replaced through a vender's stock and often require custom orders to make repairs.
Fasteners may be used both on eyeglasses rims and eyeglasses hinges. When used on eyeglasses rims, the fasteners may help secure a lens in place, connect the rim to another portion of the eyeglass, or hold multi-component parts together. In any case, the fastener, whether it be a screw, pin, or bolt design, is subject to back-out after extended wear. When this occurs, the fastener will often be lost, and the product will be rendered useless until a repair is made.
Fasteners are also used for eyeglasses hinges, for which numerous designs exist. Some designs require threaded fasteners such as screws or small bolts. Others require threadless fasteners such as pins. Some designs also employ an adhesive, washers, or friction-fit materials. Regardless, with all of these hinge designs, the screw, bolt, or pin risks backing out of the socket in the hinge or other frame section, rendering the eyeglasses unwearable and potentially requiring the purchase of new parts, the use of special tools, or a consultation with an optician to make repairs.
Another problem with eyeglasses hinges is that they are sometimes subject to relatively severe stress due to accidental or intentional misuse. Eyeglasses are commonly used during recreational and outdoor sports and activities. In addition to functional requirement, lightweight, attractive outer appearance, high durability and safety are also important when one is considering to buy eyeglasses. Traditional eyeglasses hinges will often break or become distorted under sufficient stress. Broken eyeglasses cannot be worn, and distorted eyeglasses may fit improperly. With most current designs, repairs may require significant training, the purchase of replacement parts, or the use of unsightly materials such as tape or glue.
Hinges in eyewear frames can be incorporated by an assembly process as described above, wherein a part of the hinge is made of a material other than the frame itself; or alternatively, the hinge can be an integral part of the framework and thus produced by the same production technology (and) as the frame. With the advent of 3D printing technology, it is now possible to create eyewear designs that are capable of customization and personalization. Manufacturing costs may be lessened by employing lower manufacturing materials; however, these same materials are subject to performance problems caused by stress, wear, and tear. Thus, there remains a need for eyewear and methods of manufacturing eyewear which optimize design possibilities while reducing the shortcomings and performance issues of 3D printed materials.